Anata ga ita mori
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: El se tuvo que ir de repente. Ella le prometió que lo esperaría... Pero... ¿El recuerda que debe volver? Songfic SxA


**Otro songfic nuevamente de mi pareja preferida xD **

**Cancion: Anata ga ita mori- Jyukai **

* * *

**Anata ga ita Mori**

**Fukai Fukai mori no naka**

**Ha na ga kaoru itoshii**

**Hibi no omokage sagashitemireba**

**Fui ni anata ga warau**

_Una joven con una cabellera anaranjada y un par de hermosos orbes color chocolate se encontraba meciéndose tristemente en un columpio. Su mirada perdida y la ausencia de su encantadora sonrisa demuestran que perdió algo. A pesar de que las estrellas comienzan a aparecer…. ella sigue allí. Igual desde hace un buen rato. Intenta ser fuerte delante sus amigos… pero cuando está sola es cuando muestra lo destrozada que aún se encuentra. Su mirada llena de vida y sonrisa encantadora fue sustituida por esa mirada opaca y sonrisa forzada. ¿Para qué?... para no preocupar a sus amigos._

**Furetemitakute te wo nobashitemo**

**Haka naku chuu wo matta no desu**

**Anata ni aitakute zutto**

**Ai takute zutto**

_Recordando los días donde se pasaban toda la tarde sentados en algún árbol. El mirando al cielo con un semblante pensativo. Ella con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho escuchando atentamente su corazón. No necesitaban salir a buscar entretenimiento, solo con sentir la presencia uno del otro se alegraban. Ella sonreía todo el tiempo, pero sus risas más encantadoras iban dedicadas a él. El nunca reía… pero teniéndola con él, le era imposible permanecer sereno. Solo le reía a ella._

**O mou nemurenu yoru wo watari**

**Anata ga nokoshita itami no kage no naka ni**

**Tsutsumarete naiteiru**

_De repente la pelinaranja comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas. Había llegado a recordar la despedida. Siempre que recordaba algo, comenzaba a abrir heridas que poco a poco estaban sanando. Pero le era imposible olvidar su partida. Nuevamente surgieron esos dolorosos recuerdos. Ella sabía que el volvería… ¿Pero cuándo? No sabía nada de él… desde el día que volvieron a aparecer problemas en aquella dimensión._

**Dame na atashi o**

**Kogashi shizumu yuuhi to**

**Hadashi no mama ai no zangai o**

**Funde nijinda aka**

_Él le había dicho que no iba por gusto si no por obligación y necesidad. La pelinaranja comprendía… pero eso no disminuía el dolor. Ella había comenzado a derramar lágrimas frente a él. Incluso cuando se había propuesto no hacerlo. El regresó un momento más hacía ella y le recordó que no sería un adiós si no un hasta luego. Ella limpió su rostro y le dedicó nuevamente una risa. El rió y le depositó un beso en la frente. _

**Furete miyouto**

**Te o kazashitara**

**Anata no koe ga shitano**

**"Aishiteru."**

_Antes de irse el giró a verla y susurró un apenas audible "Te amo". El cual ella recibió con una sonrisa verdadera. Prometió que se encontraría bien y luego partió. Habían pasado 3 meses de su desaparición. Ella estaba destrozada. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Me habrá olvidado? Estas traidoras emociones formulaban estas preguntas que la atormentaban día y noche. Pero preocupándose no conseguía nada._

**Imasara todokanu**

**Uta wa kaze ni saraware**

**Haruka kieteittayo**

**Sunadokei sora takaku**

**Tobashite mite mo nani mo**

**Ano hi no ne wa hibikazu**

_Por eso el motivo de su depresión. Es por el que esta flor se marchita día a día. Pero a la vez es lo que la mantiene de pie. Después de todo le prometió que lo estaría esperando. Tenía que cumplir su promesa ¿No? _

_Se veía un joven de ojos dorados y cabellos negros caminando. Miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien en específico. _

**Nido to WA sawarenai**

**Seshikitachi ga**

**Sarasara nagare dashite**

_Recorría rápidamente buscándola… no la hallaba. Al fin había vuelto… y aún no la ha visto. Recordó un lugar donde iban frecuentemente y tomó dirección hacia allá. _

**"Kesenai."**

**Fue sugita kuuki**

**Kasane sugita kioku to**

**Sono te mo sono kami mo**

_Al verla allí balanceándose en un columpio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, por la que cualquier chica suspiraría. Se acercó lentamente sin emitir ningún sonido. Aunque al recordar que cuando ella esta sumergida en sus pensamientos pareciera desconectarse del planeta._

**Anata ga nokoshita**

**Hikari to kage wa amari ni mo**

**Ooki sugiru no deshita.**

**Fukai fukai mori no naka de...**

_Le cubrió los ojos con sus manos mientras le susurró unas palabras al oído._

_- ¿S-Shun?- murmuró sorprendida la joven, para luego retirar las manos y girar para mirarlo._

_-Hola Alice…- saludó sonriendo - Creo que volví…- dijo el joven para abrazarla cálidamente – y esta vez… para siempre- susurró antes de besarla tiernamente._

_Después de un rato el estaba sentado en el columpio, y ella sentada en sus piernas. De nuevo como solía ser antes. El mirando al cielo y ella escuchando. Disfrutando pacíficamente la presencia del otro. Ambos tomados de la mano._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno que puedo decir... amo esa canción ^^U **


End file.
